Secrets d'alcôve
by Tidoo
Summary: Histoires courtes et autres réflexions en tout genre sur l'intimité d'Athrun et Cagalli, leur relation en privé et autres détails de leur vie personnelle.
1. Première fois

_Malgré le titre plutôt suggestif, il ne s'agit pas seulement d'une histoire de coucheries. Enfin, il va y en avoir, forcément, mais ce n'est pas le propos de cette histoire, d'où le rating tout public. Les personnages peuvent paraitre extrêmement OOC, mais je serai tentée de dire que c'est voulu. Non pas que je cherche à les présenter de manière grotesque, mais tout le but de cette histoire est d'étudier les différences de comportement d'une personne quand elle est en société, dans son rôle quotidien (de princesse, de politicienne, de soeur, d'ami, de combattant, de soldat ou de protecteur) et quand elle est dans sa chambre, perdue entre les draps avec quelqu'un d'autre._

_Je prévois d'alterner les points de vue, pour présenter les deux aspects, aussi bien celui d'Athrun que de Cagalli, mais il est possible que je privilégie tout de même un peu plus Athrun, parce que je suis souvent plus à l'aise avec les personnages masculins. Surtout pour tout ce qui concerne le sexe, aussi curieux que cela puisse paraitre._

_Dernière chose, bien que respectant au maximum les données de l'anime, je n'ai pas l'intention de coller à l'intrigue de GSD, parce qu'elle ne me plait pas. A priori, cette histoire se passe entre GS et GSD, puisque Athrun est le garde du corps de Cagalli et qu'elle est bien fiancée à Yuna, mais je n'ai pas du tout comme but de réécrire une nouvelle fois ce qui aurait pu se passer entre eux pendant les quelques mois qui séparent les deux guerres ou de suivre le scénario de Destiny pour la suite. Je prends seulement ce qui m'arrange, même si ce n'est pas très clair du coup pour suivre les évènements. Je ferai de mon mieux pour respecter une chronologie compréhensible, mais je ne promets rien. De toute façon, toute cette histoire sera sous forme de vignettes, donc en fait, ce n'est pas très important de savoir quand ça se passe._

_Voilà, cette fois, je crois que j'ai tout dit, donc j'arrête mon baratin et je vous laisse avec la première séquence. Enjoy !!_

**

* * *

**

**La première fois**

Athrun avait quatorze ans. Il venait de rentrer à l'Académie. Enfin, presque. C'était la deuxième grande fête de l'année organisée par le Conseil des étudiants et il s'était laissé tenter.

Elle avait probablement un ou deux ans de plus que lui.

Elle était rousse avec des yeux bleu foncé, presque indigo. Il ne se souvenait pas de son nom. Il ne l'avait peut-être même jamais su.

Après elle, il y en eut quelques autres, lors de soirées de l'Académie mais pas tout le temps. En revanche, c'était toujours suite à des sorties avec ses amis et il ne prenait jamais la peine de les connaitre.

C'était une sorte de rituel obligatoire. Et ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, même pas un acte tendre. Juste un passage obligé pour montrer à tous qu'il était adulte. Et qu'il était comme les autres.

Il n'en tirait aucune gloire, ni vraiment de gratification et il fut bien content quand Lacus lui suggéra qu'ils se préservent jusqu'à leur mariage, aussi désuet que cela puisse sembler.

Il ne commença à comprendre l'intérêt du sexe qu'à sa rencontre avec une certaine blonde sur une petite île perdue du Pacifique. Mais à ce moment-là les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas vraiment.

Et s'il l'avait touchée, il se serait bien plus compromis qu'avec les autres, parce que là, cette fois, il ressentait quelque chose. Pas encore de l'amour, ni même de l'amitié, mais au moins un profond respect.

Et pour lui, c'était une nouveauté. Ces choses-là n'allaient pas ensemble en général.

::::::::

Cagalli venait de réchapper d'un attentat à quelques kilomètres du port Victoria, dans la baie de Hong Kong.

Elle faisait ses études dans un lycée mixte britannique et se retrouva coincée sous les gravas du bâtiment de sciences. Elle avait tout juste quinze ans.

Elle crut qu'elle allait mourir et plutôt que de penser à la guerre ou aux enjeux des combats qui se déroulaient à quelques mètres d'elle, elle repensa à cette petite blonde d'un très vieux livre que Mana lui avait lu et à laquelle la gouvernante la comparait souvent.

Amy March.

Amy qui avait peur de mourir s'en s'être jamais fait embrasser.

Cagalli avait été surprise par cette réflexion alors que sa nourrice lui lisait _Little Women_, mais maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait à deux doigts de suffoquer à cause d'un conflit dont elle ignorait tout, elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose.

Quand ce jeune soldat la sortit de sa prison de débris, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il s'appelait Xiao Long, petit dragon, il avait vingt ans et venait de s'engager au sein de l'Alliance pour protéger son pays. C'était aussi sa première fois.

Il mourut deux semaines plus tard, sans même connaître la véritable identité de sa toute jeune maîtresse.

Elle n'en garda pas de grand souvenir au niveau physique, mais la passion qui animait ce garçon l'avait touchée et elle décida de s'intéresser d'un peu plus près à ce conflit qui venait de lui prendre celui qu'elle ne considérait pas vraiment comme son premier amour mais au moins comme son premier sauveur.

A croire qu'elle avait un faible pour les hommes qui la sortaient des pires situations.

::::::::

Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, Athrun fut un peu déçu de découvrir que Cagalli n'était plus vierge à leur rencontre.

Il n'avait aucun reproche à lui faire, et il n'osa même pas lui poser de questions sur qui ou quand, mais il se sentit tout de même spolié, comme si un inconnu lui avait dérobé à son insu une chose de valeur qu'il n'était même pas conscient de posséder.

Après tout, même si lui-aussi avait connu d'autres partenaires avant elle, elle était la première qui représentait vraiment quelque chose pour lui. Et il détestait plus que tout l'idée qu'elle ait pu se donner à un autre, comme si elle avait fait partager à cet inconnu dont elle n'avait jamais parlé bien plus qu'à lui, alors même qu'il pensait être l'homme le plus important de sa vie, après Kira.

Mais il oublia vite ses griefs quand la jeune fille lui ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et l'invita dans son lit au début du printemps suivant la fin de la guerre.

Malgré sa timidité évidente envers lui, Cagalli retrouva toute sa fougue et son impétuosité au moment où il posa les mains sur elle, et il fut bien content de la trouver si peu farouche pour exprimer ce que son corps désirait.


	2. Secret

Secret

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Athrun devait garder son identité secrète.

Pour rejoindre le groupe de sécurité de la princesse, il était devenu Alex Dino et s'efforçait de surtout ne pas se faire remarquer auprès des émirs, ni auprès des journalistes qui pourraient tôt ou tard se rendre compte de qui il était vraiment.

Il était donc toujours très prudent sur ses faits et gestes afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Puis quand sa relation avec Cagalli s'intensifia, il se retrouva à devoir être encore plus ses gardes afin que personne ne découvre ce qu'il y avait réellement entre eux.

Il y avait déjà assez de suspicions sur les liens que la princesse avait tissés avec son garde du corps sans qu'il soit nécessaire de renforcer les rumeurs en se faisant surprendre à avoir une attention un peu trop familière en public.

Athrun subissait donc une pression constante pour cacher son passé, mais également son présent avec Cagalli.

Et en plus, il devait faire face de manière régulière aux réflexions de ses détracteurs qui le trouvaient bien trop jeune pour assurer un poste aussi important auprès de la princesse et remettait en question ses capacités à la protéger, ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire.

Mais Cagalli, de son côté, ne se souciait absolument pas du regard des autres.

Elle oubliait régulièrement qu'elle n'était pas supposée l'appeler Athrun et à plusieurs reprises, elle se permit de lui prendre la main ou le bras quand elle discutait avec lui en marchant dans les couloirs ou pour rejoindre sa voiture, ce qui ne facilitait pas la tâche de l'ancien pilote.

Il tenta bien de lui expliquer qu'ils se devaient de rester discrets, mais la jeune fille se contentait de hausser les épaules, comme si elle considérait ses précautions inutiles, tout comme elle le faisait quand un de ses conseillers se permettaient de douter des compétences de son garde du corps.

Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait et n'avait pas de compte à leur rendre sur sa vie privée.

Mais comme Athrun insistait pour qu'elle se retienne au moins d'être trop démonstrative devant les journalistes, elle lui répliqua avec un grand sourire que puisqu'ils étaient déjà tous convaincus qu'elle avait une aventure avec son protecteur, il était inutile de se cacher, mais pour Athrun, la situation n'était pas si simple.

Le jour où les reporters auraient une preuve sérieuse de leur relation, ils chercheraient sûrement à en savoir plus sur lui et par conséquent, ils finiraient pas découvrir sa véritable identité.

Cet argument parut touché quelque chose chez Cagalli et accepta de faire attention, au moins lors des représentations publiques.

Mais en compensation, elle se permit d'être nettement moins vigilente chez elle.

Normalement, même quand Athrun passait la nuit dans sa chambre, ils s'arrangeaient pour se retrouver en cachette, afin d'éviter les commérages du personnel.

Sauf qu'au bout de quelques semaines, Cagalli se lassa de toute cette hypocrisie qui forçait son amant à quitter son lit aux premières lueurs de l'aube pour rejoindre ses quartiers, comme s'il y avait dormi normalement.

Elle détestait se réveiller seule, surtout après s'être assoupie dans les bras de son amant,épuisée mais comblée par leurs heures de passion nocturne.

D'un autre côté, elle comprenait très bien le malaise d'Athrun et elle décida donc d'agir en conséquence.

Un matin, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever pour retourner dans sa propre chambre, Cagalli roula sur lui et le retint prisonnier entre ses cuisses.

Assise au-dessus de lui, elle n'était pas vraiment une menace et l'ancien pilote aurait pu facilement se libérer, seulement le spectacle de Cagalli ébouriffée et entièrement nue sur lui le fit hésiter et ce temps de réflexion causa sa perte.

La jeune fille profita de l'intérêt qu'elle avait éveillé chez lui pour reprendre leurs activités de la veille et perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, il oublia qu'il devait rapidement quitter les lieux.

Même une fois leur étreinte consommée, Athrun ne put se résoudre à partir tout de suite, surtout que Cagalli restait bien en place sur ses genoux à dessiner sur son ventre.

Et quand Mara entra dans la chambre pour l'aider à se préparer, la princesse l'accueillit avec un sourire poli, sans être gênée une seconde par sa nudité.

Athrun eut envie de disparaître dans les oreillers et il pria pour ne pas être découvert, ou au moins d'avoir un peu de temps pour fuir avant d'être pendu haut et court, mais curieusement, tout ce qu'il entendit fut un petit 'Oh' surpris de la part de la gouvernante qui s'excusa et referma la porte en promettant de veiller personnellement à ce qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés.

Cagalli la remercia et promit de s'habiller rapidement. Puis elle se pencha vers Athrun et l'embrassa tendrement.

Il sembla un peu hésitant mais la jeune fille eut vite fait de rassurer. Mana garderait non seulement leur secret, mais elle s'assurerait aussi qu'aucun membre du personnel n'aille ébruiter l'affaire.

Ainsi, ils étaient libres d'agir comme ils le souhaitaient dans la résidence, et finalement, c'était une bonne compensation pour leur retenue obligatoire à l'extérieur.


	3. Pudeur

**Pudeur**

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait grandi en fille unique, élevée par un père seul, sans image maternelle pour lui apprendre à agir suivant son sexe. Peut-être était-ce simplement parce que son caractère assez impulsif et extraverti l'avait toujours poussée à fréquenter plus les garçons que les filles depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Peut-être aussi était-ce par goût simplement, parce qu'elle n'était pas vraiment attiré par cet arsenal de pampilles que les autres adolescences adoraient et qui du coup la laissait un peu à part, dans un monde majoritairement masculin où toute trace de féminité était considérée comme une faiblesse.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Cagalli avait toujours été très pudique et réservée par rapport à son physique, presque timide, détestant qu'on la regarde comme une femme et cherchant toujours à être aussi invisible que possible quand elle était au milieu de la foule.

Plus que tout, elle redoutait les diners d'apparat où elle devait se présenter dans une robe encombrante, mettant en avant tous ses charmes si infiniment si féminins qu'elle tentait de cacher le reste du temps.

Elle existait en tant qu'invidu et refusait d'être considérée suivant un genre déterminé, même si elle ne supportait pas non plus d'être prise pour un homme ou traitée de garçon manqué. Elle n'aimait juste pas attirer l'attention sur cette facette de sa personne.

Pourtant, une fois à l'abri des coups d'œil alanguis de politiciens séniles et autres reporters sans cervelle, Cagalli se révélait extrêmement sensuelle et sans être vraiment coquette, elle avait régulièrement des attitudes si hautement aguichantes et félines qu'elle en devenait plus tentante que n'importe quelle experte en séduction.

Et Athrun eut régulièrement à en faire les frais.

Dès le premier jour où elle l'avait admis dans sa chambre, Cagalli avait pris l'habitude d'agir très librement en présence de l'ancien pilote et plus d'une fois, elle se changea sous son nez comme si c'était parfaitement naturelle de se déshabiller devant témoin. A l'occasion, il lui arrivait même de se promener à moitié nue devant lui, simplement parce qu'elle hésitait sur la tenue à porter sans se soucier une seconde l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui.

Athrun devait utiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas se laisser aller à un geste déplacé, mais il n'était pas infaillible. Et il réalisa assez vite que même si elle ne pensait pas à mal en agissant de la sorte, elle n'était pas non plus opposée aux réactions qu'elle déclenchait chez son protecteur, et qu'elle appréciait même énormément l'attention qu'il lui portait dans ce domaine-là.

Elle n'avait aucune raison de penser qu'elle n'était pas séduisante, mais quand Athrun lui murmurait qu'elle était belle en l'allongeant sur son lit, elle affichait toujours un sourire ravi qui agrémentait à merveille ses joues rougies.

Si le regard des autres la mettait mal à l'aise, celui d'Athrun était toujours le bienvenu et elle adorait cette façon si particulière qu'il avait de la dévorer des yeux avant de s'inviter sous ses draps. Elle oubliait toujours sa pudeur et sa réserve simplement pour le plaisir d'être vue comme une femme par le seul qu'elle considérait comme digne d'intérêt.


	4. Mesquineries

**Mesquineries**

En général, Cagalli n'était pas du genre à se coucher très tôt. Avant même de prendre ses fonctions de représentante en chef de son pays, elle avait toujours été du genre à ne se réveiller qu'en milieu du matinée et donc, elle veillait jusque tard dans la nuit.

Bien sûr, avec ses nouvelles responsabilités, les grasses matinées n'étaient plus aussi fréquentes, mais la jeune fille n'avait pas non plus l'opportunité de se mettre au lit avant des heures avancées puisqu'elle s'acharnait sur son travail jusqu'au milieu de la nuit, quitte à s'épuiser plus que nécessaire.

Athrun veillait du mieux qu'il pouvait à ce qu'elle ait son compte de sommeil, même si avec l'emploi du temps qu'elle avait, ce n'était pas toujours chose facile.

Par chance, une fois qu'il eut accès de façon régulière et officielle dans une certaine mesure, à sa chambre, il put se permettre d'utiliser des moyens plus mesquins pour forcer la princesse à se mettre au lit.

La règle entre eux était assez simple et l'ancien pilote n'eut aucun mal à l'imposer à Cagalli. Au même titre qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la quitter pour rejoindre sa chambre après leurs ébats, la princesse était prisonnière des bras de son amant, avec interdiction de retourner à ses dossiers une fois son désir assouvi.

Il fallait donc à Athrun un peu d'imagination pour éveiller l'intérêt de sa maîtresse et s'assurer qu'elle le suive rapidement.

Au début, les appâts étaient faciles. Un simple regard intense alors qu'il s'adossait à la porte de son bureau était amplement suffisant à déclencher un brasier dans les reins de la jeune fille qui devenait incapable de se concentrer et accompagnait sans la moindre résistance son garde du corps jusqu'à ses appartements.

Puis le temps passant, il dut rajouter quelques baisers, qu'elle tentait d'éviter afin de garder l'esprit clair, mais c'était souvent peine perdue.

A la fin, Cagalli prit l'habitude d'ignorer son protecteur quand elle voulait travailler et non seulement elle ne levait plus les yeux sur lui, mais elle se tassait aussi dans son siège, l'empêchant de l'approcher.

Plusieurs soirs de suite elle resta dans son bureau jusqu'au petit matin, ne dormant que quelques heures avant de repartir en réunion, sans même prendre le temps de manger.

Au bout de trois jours, Athrun se décida à utiliser les grands moyens et il n'attendit même pas la fin de la journée pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Alors que la princesse montait dans l'ascenseur la conduisant au parking, il se faufila derrière elle et referma les portes avant que quiconque puisse les rejoindre.

Il glissa ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre lui et lui murmura combien il la trouvait belle. Ses doigts dessinaient sur son ventre en remontant lentement sous sa chemise et ses lèvres se promenèrent dans son cou, la faisant délicieusement frissonner.

Bien sûr, elle tenta de résister mais quand il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, elle commença à hésiter et dès qu'ils furent montés en voiture et qu'il s'allongea pratiquement sur elle pour reprendre le cours de ses baisers tout en la caressant, elle oublia ses rendez-vous et ordonna à son chauffeur de la ramener chez elle.

Il va sans dire qu'Athrun se chargea de l'épuiser pour qu'elle ne soit pas en état de repartir avant la nuit tombée et donc soit obligée de dormir.


	5. Préférences Athrun sur Cagalli

**Préférences (d'Athrun concernant Cagalli)**

Si on lui demandait ce qu'il aimait le plus chez Cagalli, et ce qui l'avait séduit dès le départ, il répondait invariablement son caractère jovial, sa personnalité fougueuse et son côté impulsif à toujours vouloir bien faire.

Et il était sincère. C'était réellement ce qui avait retenu son attention quand ils s'étaient quittés après cette brève première rencontre sur cette île perdue du Pacifique. Il avait été troublé par sa gentillesse, sa combativité et l'ardeur de ses convictions. Elle était courageuse, indépendante et volontaire, mais elle était aussi le comble de la générosité, se battant pour les autres sans penser à elle et ne cherchant qu'à protéger ceux qui étaient dans le besoin.

Elle était même allée jusqu'à soigner sa blessure, alors qu'ils étaient ennemis et qu'il l'avait traitée comme une moins que rien.

Mais malgré toutes ces qualités évidentes qui avaient éveillé sa curiosité et son désir d'en savoir plus sur cette petite blonde si spéciale, ce qui avait réellement marqué Athrun, c'était ce petit morceau de chair ronde et veloutée qu'il avait entrevue quand Cagalli avait soulevé son t-shirt pour se débarrasser d'un crabe.

Il avait à peine aperçu le dessous de son sein mais il avait immédiatement été fasciné.

Jusque-là, il ne portait pas plus d'intérêt que cela aux corps des femmes, contrairement à Dearka qui avait couvert son vestiaire de poster de pin-up en bikini ou à Miguel qui passait son temps à faire ses remarques sur toutes les filles qu'il croisait.

Mais Cagalli avait été différente. Par son innocence et un simple bout de peau, elle avait su stimuler sa libido et à partir de là, Athrun fut incapable de penser à elle sans se retrouver à imaginer ses seins nus, leur poids au creux de ses paumes, leur douceur sous ses doigts et tout ce qu'il pourrait découvrir en plus si jamais il avait l'occasion de poser la main dessus.

Et même bien après avoir la chance de réaliser ses phantasmes concernant la princesse, il continuait d'être subjugué par la vision pourtant bien simple de son décolleté quand elle entrouvrait le haut de sa chemise.

A chaque fois qu'elle commençait à défaire les premiers boutons, Athrun sentait son pouls s'accélérer et il s'efforçait de regarder ailleurs, mais petit à petit, il nota le sourire en coin de la princesse alors qu'elle jouait avait la chaine qui pendait autour de son cou et il comprit que maintenant, son geste n'était plus aussi innocent.

Ainsi, dès qu'il se retrouvait seule avec elle, il profitait de l'intimité qu'ils avaient réussi à nouer pour laisser libre court à sa passion et explorer la partie préférée de son anatomie sans le moindre remord.


	6. Préférences Cagalli sur Athrun

**Préférences (Cagalli sur Athrun)**

La première chose qui venait à l'esprit concernant Athrun et ce que Cagalli pouvait lui trouver, c'était ses yeux. Même en ne le croisant qu'une seule fois dans un couloir, ses iris émeraude étaient difficiles à oublier et pour un peu qu'il soit accompagné de la princesse, il était facile de noter comme ce regard de jade était toujours braqué sur elle avec cette même intensité tendre et concernée. Il veillait sur elle avec une application et un dévouement plus qu'impressionnants.

Pourtant, si Cagalli devait parler d'Athrun et de ce qui l'avait attirée vers lui, elle était tentée de mentionner sa fragilité. Sous ses apparences de soldat discipliné et de pilote émérite, elle avait entrevu un garçon déchiré par les conflits personnels et elle avait eu besoin de l'aider.

Elle ne pouvait pas avouer ce genre de détails à n'importe qui, mais pour ses proches, ceux en qui elle avait confiance, c'était le point de départ de leur relation.

Seulement le temps passant, Cagalli réalisa que ce qu'elle préférait chez Athrun ce n'était ni ses yeux, ni ses attentions quotidiennes et pas vraiment non plus sa sensibilité bien cachée.

Ce qui vraiment la faisait fondre, et qu'elle gardait précieusement secret, c'était ses mains, fines et en même temps puissantes qui dans la journée se contentaient de passer dans son dos occasionnellement dans un geste rassurant et qui le soir, ou tôt le matin, s'égaraient sur ses hanches, ses cuisses ou n'importe où ailleurs pour son grand plaisir. L'habilité de ses doigts avec une arme n'était rien en comparaison de ce dont il était capable quand il l'avait elle à sa merci et à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait nettoyer son pistolet, elle se prenait à envier le métal si méticuleusement traité par ces mains de maître.


	7. Position

_Après plus d'un an de silence (bien occupé par ailleurs) me revoilà avec un nouvel épisode des aventures intimes d'Athrun et Cagalli. Il est peut-être un poil plus explicite que d'autres, alors gare à vos yeux ! Non, je blague, je ne pense pas faire beaucoup de dégâts avec si peu, mais bon, au cas où, vous êtes prévenus, ce texte mentionne une activité sexuelle même si rien n'y est détaillé. Et si tout va bien, un jour, j'en écrirai un autre !_

* * *

**Position**

Il n'avait jamais été d'un tempérament vraiment jaloux. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de comparer ce que les autres avaient par rapport à lui et il n'avait jamais vu d'intérêt à se morfondre pour ce qu'il ne possédait pas.

Pourtant, là, il sentait sa patience faiblir un peu plus à chaque seconde et le sentiment qui lui vrillait les entrailles n'avaient rien à voir avec une simple colère due à un désaccord majeur. Non, ce qui mettait vraiment Athrun en rage, c'était la manie qu'avec Yuna de toujours poser sa main sur la cuisse de Cagalli à chaque fois qu'il cherchait à attirer son attention et donc, dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

Si encore ce qu'il avait eu à dire avait un sens, ou un vague lien avec la conversation, peut-être qu'il aurait pu supporter son comportement déplacé et puéril, mais là, c'était juste intolérable. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ce parasite crut malin de demander à Athrun d'aller lui chercher à boire comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire domestique.

Il savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée de répondre à pareille provocation, mais à la deuxième sommation, Athrun s'emporta et d'un ton glacial, fit remarquer qu'aucune décision n'avait encore été prise concernant la visite de la princesse sur la base militaire d'Estenos et qu'il aimerait bien savoir à quoi s'attendre, Cagalli comprit que la situation allait déraper. Alors, contre toute attente, elle se leva et foudroyait son garde du corps d'un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de son attitude puis avec un sourire mielleux, elle demanda à Yuna de sortir. Elle avait des comptes à régler avec l'homme en charge de sa sécurité.

Un instant, Athrun crut réellement qu'elle allait lui reprocher son refus de servir l'émir et il s'apprêtait à lui sortir tous ses arguments quand elle désigna son siège et d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la contestation, elle ordonna :

« Assieds-toi. »

Athrun ouvrit la bouche, près à se défendre et Cagalli le poussa brusquement, le forçant à s'installa dans le fauteuil.

« Assis, j'ai dit. »

Elle avait une lueur curieuse dans les yeux et il nota enfin son sourire en coin alors qu'elle se penchait au-dessus de lui. D'un mouvement leste du poignet qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, elle lui retira sa ceinture et avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'elle avait en tête, elle avait utilisé l'objet pour lui coincé les bras sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

« Qu'est-ce que...

- Chhh... tu me fais confiance ? »

La question est absurde et il ne vit pas l'intérêt d'y répondre, pour autant, comme elle gardait les yeux rivés sur lui tout en s'agenouillant, il finit par hocher la tête comme un idiot. Son cœur s'emballa et il se demanda s'il avait l'esprit mal tourné en imaginant la suite ou si elle avait simplement perdu la raison. Pourtant, comme il le supposait, et l'espérait un peu il devait bien l'avouer au fond de lui quand Cagalli se plaça entre ses jambes, elle se mit bel et bien à défaire un à un les boutons de sa braguette. D'une voix tout ce qu'il y a de plus de sérieuse, elle annonça platement tout en continuant sa progression vers ses sous-vêtements :

« Il y a plusieurs sortes de personnes dans mon entourage, tu vois Athrun et si je veux m'en sortir, il faut que chacun reste à sa place suivant sa position. Je pensais que tu pouvais comprendre ça sans problème mais apparemment, tu as besoin d'un petit rappel. »

Stupéfait, Athrun cilla puis fronça les sourcils devant le coup d'oeil amusé de Cagalli qui posa les coudes sur ses cuisses et croisa les doigts juste au-dessus de son caleçon avant de poser le menton sur ses mains.

« Certains travaillent pour moi, les domestiques et autres assistants n'ont pas tellement d'avis à donner. »

La gorge nouée, l'ex-pilote se demandait de plus en plus où elle voulait en venir tant ses actions et ses paroles étaient contradictoires. À l'écouter, il n'avait rien à dire puisqu'il n'était qu'un employé et pourtant, elle devait bien le considérer comme un peu plus que son garde du corps vu la façon de sa langue glissait contre lui.

« Ceux qui travaillent avec moi comme les émirs ou les conseillers peuvent éventuellement me dire ce qu'ils pensent de mes décisions et s'ils argumentent correctement, je pourrai tenir compte de leurs recommandations. »

Elle ne lui quittait pas des yeux en reprenant son petit jeu et elle laissa sa langue s'aventurer un peu plus longtemps avant d'ajouter :

« Et enfin, il y a mes relations personnelles, qui n'ont rien à voir avec ma place ou mon rang et qui pourtant ont véritablement tous les droits pour m'influencer. »

Elle se remit à l'ouvrage et Athrun resta impuissant face à sa force de conviction et il oublia bien vite ce qui avait déclenché cette séance privée entre eux.

Quand elle le libéra, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Athrun réussit à retrouver l'usage de ses capacités cérébrales et reboutonnant sa braguette, il demanda d'une petite voix :

« Et donc, que suis-je supposé faire au juste ? »

Il voulut se lever mais Cagalli le repoussa à sa place et s'installa sur ses genoux avant d'enrouler les bras autour de son cou.

« Ne pas t'emporter pour des broutilles et te souvenir de ta position dans la hiérachie.

- Ma position... »

Les mots lui écorchaient la gorge et il n'eut pas la force de poursuivre. Cagalli lui sourit et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je pensais avoir été claire. Combien de personne, crois-tu, ce sont retrouvé dans ce fauteuil ? »

Pris au dépourvu, Athrun resta à la dévisager et la jeune fille posa le front sur son épaule le temps qu'il réalise qu'il était assis sur son siège à elle, à la place du représentant en chef d'Orb.

« Et combien de personne, à ton avis, m'ont eu à leurs pieds, agenouillée face à eux ? »

Comme il gardait toujours le silence, elle finit par soupirer et détourna la tête.

« Je suis navrée de ne pas pouvoir te traiter de cette manière en public, Athrun, et je suis vraiment désolée que Yuna te traite de cette manière, mais dis-toi que tu as une place qu'il n'aura jamais. Et que jamais je ne lui donnerai ce que je te donne à toi. »

Enfin, Athrun réagit et il resserra les bras autour d'elle et lui embrassa la tempe.

« Tu as raison, j'ai été idiot. Je sais bien qu'il ne cherche qu'à me provoquer, seulement ce n'est pas facile de te voir toujours collée à lui.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, pour moi non plus ce n'est pas facile. »

Sa voix était teintée d'un tel dégoût qu'il ne put que sourire à son aveu et il se blottit un peu plus contre elle avant d'ajouter doucement :

« Je vais me résigner patiemment alors. »

Il aurait voulu encore lui dire combien il détestait cette situation, même s'il la comprenait, mais Yuna frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit sans attendre d'être invité à entrer ce qui laissa tout juste le temps à Cagalli de se lever. L'émir l'étudia d'un air suspicieux mais avant qu'il ne puisse demander des explications sur la place du garde du corps, la jeune femme se tourna vers Athrun et avec un sourire espiègle, glissa :

« Tu ne veux pas être un amour et aller me chercher un truc à grignoter, s'il te plaît ? »

Comme le garde du corps s'exécutait, Yuna parut satisfait et il oublia ses griefs sans même réaliser le coup d'œil qui était passé entre sa fiancée et son protecteur qui pourtant en disait long sur ce qu'elle voulait vraiment.

Et bien entendu, à partir de là, les tentatives de provocations de Yuna furent très loin d'avoir l'effet escompté. Au contraire.


End file.
